One Sided
by KISSRocksUSA
Summary: Andersong hates Seras for what they did one night....Alexander x Seras


He watched her go with a slight smirk on his face. Yes, this time, he had almost beaten their  
  
little ' team ' but then, that bastard had to come and save her. The nerve. Just when the blade  
  
was about to hit, that damned Vampire had to save her.  
  
" Soon enough.. " Alexander kissed the tip of one of his holy blessed blades and almost laughed  
  
from the days eventfull events.  
  
So, he had found the vampire alone and by herself, vulnerable. The only problem was, when he  
  
approached the girl, she just looked at him with a horrified expression but made no move to  
  
fight back?  
  
Scoffing slightly, the Paladine walked behind the pair, ducking here and then. Blood splattered  
  
his impossibly white clothes from the battle before.  
  
*Every time we lie awake   
  
After every hit we take   
  
Every feeling that I get   
  
*But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Soon enough, the pair stopped and began to argue.  
  
Alucard was insulting her " As usual, you mess up "  
  
And Seras had her eyes narrowed " Why you.. "  
  
Under different circumstances, Alexander would have simply thrown his blessed blades at them  
  
both, along with a page out of his New Testiment but these Vampires were tricky..so, he chose  
  
to hide, rather than to attack..for now.  
  
" That priest is pathetic... " Big Red turned around and smirked " Kind of like you, Police-Girl "  
  
" Ugh.. " she almost fell from that comment. As she ran her eyes up and down the dark alley way,  
  
she spoke the words the priest hated to hear " It feels like we're being watched.. "  
  
" Because we are " pure amusement read across the older vampire's face.  
  
Taking his cue, Alexander leapt out of his hiding place - it wasn't much of one anyway- and  
  
held four sharp and shimmering blades between his fingers as his hand was balled in a fist. In  
  
the other hand he carried his bible " Un-holy demons! "  
  
" Give it a rest, priest " Alucard spat, grinning.  
  
Andersong's grin almost matched his " Never. You unholy beings will soon be where you belong-  
  
hell! "  
  
The young girl watched them both franticlly while holding her small pistol to her chest. This  
  
priest guy frightened her to the very core of her soul.  
  
" I'm not after you, Red " he waved a threatening blade at him " It's her, I want! But you shall  
  
die in the line of helping her as well! "  
  
*Every roommate kept awake   
  
By every sigh and scream we make   
  
All the feelings that I get   
  
But I still don't miss you yet   
  
*Only when I stop to think about it...  
  
" M..me? " Seras gawked at him but quickly recovered and let out a small bawl " Wh..why? "  
  
" He hates all children of the darkness. Don't take it personally, Police-Girl " bored with  
  
the talk, the true No Life King decided it was time to fight.  
  
" Stay put, monster " with a flick of his wrist, Andersong tossed all four blades at Alucard  
  
at once. Instead of aiming at the vampire's heart though, he hit him in the coat. Two on the  
  
cloth on his shoulders and two on his outter garment. They pinned him to a stone wall.  
  
Alucard growled in disgust and his child ran over to free him but a blade thrown in front of her  
  
made the girl think twice. Throwing caution to the wind, she turned to face the father.  
  
" So..be it! " BOOM. A bullet erupter from the tip of her Walthon and hit the regenerater between  
  
the eyes.  
  
It had no effect and he just smiled wider " Eh..that won't work. Now, you die. "  
  
" Why are you doing this?! "  
  
" Like your twit of a master said. I hate vampires and as a member of a Catholic churc- "  
  
" Oh, cut with the bullshit, priest " came a voice from behind. Alucard had managed to free himself  
  
afterall. But then again, HE is Alucard.  
  
" I detest anyone who has this effect on me..especially impure monsters like yourself! "  
  
Seras blinked and at the same moment, Alexander tossed his other blade at her. Fournately  
  
for herself, her master had ' The Jackyl ' out and shot the blade in half :)  
  
*I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
I hate everything about you   
  
*Why do I love you   
  
But unforundately for the vampires, paladine was now raging angriliy  
  
" As a priest..I can overcome lust easily..! " he threw himself on top of the poor Police-Girl and  
  
began to smack her around.  
  
" Get off me! " she screamed, trying to push the bulky lad off of her petite little self..  
  
All the while Alucard watched in sheer enjoyment. It was a rather funny sight for him..  
  
" Those damned days...damn them! " Alexander continued his rampage.  
  
" One time thing.. "  
  
Now Alucard raised an eyebrow. What in the nine hells were they bitching about? All well. He was  
  
a slave vampire, what did he care?  
  
He raised his gun so it was pointing at them both and very calmly, stated " Get off her. "  
  
( The gun would go through Andersong because he was on top of her..note.. )  
  
" Very well " Andersong kicked off the ground and landed with his back to Alucard. Very slowly,  
  
he raised his hand and clutched the cross around his neck, bringing it to his lips.  
  
' She's hiding something from me.. ' looking over at the girl, he noticed how his child seemed  
  
rather flustered..' heh..all well. '  
  
*Every time we lie awake   
  
After every hit we take   
  
Every feeling that I get   
  
But I haven't missed you yet   
  
*Only when I stop to think about it...  
  
And so, the fight began with Alexander picking up a blade from nowhere and throwing it directly  
  
into the damned vampire's head.  
  
Seras cried out to her master when she saw him take a step back.  
  
Alucard grunted " Damned toys of yours actually hurt.. "  
  
Alexander just smirked and turned towards Seras " I hate you..I hate you! "  
  
" Am I missing something here? "  
  
" Back off, monster "  
  
They locked eyes and he noticed some rage in there " What is with you priests? "  
  
And he left it at that. Turning, Alucard just walked away into the darkness but not before beckoning  
  
Seras to follow his lead. She did and well, Andersong was left to his own pitiful thoughts.  
  
" MONSTERS! "  
  
*I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I stop to think   
  
About you, I know   
  
Only when you stop to think   
  
*About me, do you know   
  
Yes, he would kill them both in the mourning. Andersong stared up at the ceiling of the lousy  
  
hotel room he rented for his stay. Both of them would be gone before this time tommorow. How  
  
he hated that girl for being a demon but he hated her more for being..well...cute.  
  
Those thoughts made him want to kill himself but he couldn't do that..so he settled for shoving  
  
a blessed blade in his abdonimine ( Can't spell that.. ) instead. Why oh why, he wondered. Why  
  
was it her..of all people..hell, she isn't even a person! Disgusting.  
  
She'll be gone in the mourning...  
  
His mind tried to slip away from it all but his body wouldn't let go..  
  
In the mourning..  
  
Sleep rarely came for him..  
  
Mental images of him splicing a silver blade into her heart and her collapsing was the last  
  
thing he saw before falling to sleep.  
  
*I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
*You hate everything about me...why do you love me? 


End file.
